


Soft Touch

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Sometimes it's the small things that make you love a person. Hashirama might boast a massive stature but it was the small things about him that first caught Izuna's eye.





	Soft Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Officer_Jennie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/gifts).



Izuna was busy inspecting the photos hung up in the hallway when he heard the noise. This being his first time getting invited to one of Hashirama’s infamous backyard barbecues, he could hardly be blamed for wanting to creep on any photographs of a younger Hashirama that might be on display – and of course he would take any opportunity to sniff out blackmail material on Tobirama. That was a given.

He abandoned his blackmail exploits immediately when a loud screech reached his ears, bolting down the hallway on instinct and cursing himself all over again for forgetting his cellphone at home. How was he supposed to call for an ambulance without it? When he burst through the back door of the house his feet automatically took a fighting stance while his eyes scanned the yard for intruders or violence or anything that might have caused Hashirama to make such a noise. Confusion swept away his panic when all he found was Hashirama alone next to the unlit barbecue with both hands fluttering like he was trying to shake something off his skin.

“Uh…what?” When Hashirama paused in his movement to stare with wide, watery eyes, Izuna cleared his throat. “Look, Mads and Tobi aren’t back from the store yet so…can I help you with…whatever just happened?”

“I touched them!”

“Okay…”

Hashirama pouted and pointed at the raw hamburger patties set out beside him. “I forgot to wear gloves like I usually do and I _touched_ them! It’s gross!”

As though just talking about it had reminded him Hashirama began to shake his hands out again to rid them of the sensation of touching raw meat. Izuna had to clear his throat a few more times to stop the laughter from bubbling up in his throat. The man before him was a body builder and a part time bouncer for one of the roughest clubs in town yet here he was on a Thursday afternoon with both hands spread like he was about to get his nails painted and his feet almost dancing in protest because he had touched a bit of ground beef.

When he had his own reactions under control Izuna calmly descended the porch stairs and approached Hashirama to take both of those massive wrists in to his own smaller hands.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go inside and I’ll wash your hands for you, then we can find you some gloves.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

An adorable blush began to creep up on Hashirama’s cheeks as he calmed down enough to realize how he had acted in front of a guest. Before he could even open his mouth Izuna shook his head.

“I promise not to tell Mads or Tobi what happened.”

“Oh god _thank you_. Tobi never lets anything go; he would tease me for weeks! He always makes fun of me for wearing gloves when I cook meat.” His lower lip protruded in a very cute pout that Izuna had to look away from just to stop himself from stealing a taste.

“How about we make a deal,” he said.

Hashirama allowed himself to be placidly led inside as he asked, “What kind of deal?”

“I never mention this to either of them and in return you…” Izuna paused to clear his throat, gathering courage to say what had been on his mind for weeks now. “And in return you go on a date with me whenever your schedule has the time. Whatever day, it doesn’t matter. I don’t care if I’m tired for work the day after.”

“Oh.” When he dared to look over Hashirama had a stunned sort of dreamy smile on his face and confidence surged through him.

“Maybe if you let me kiss you at the end of the date then in exchange I could promise to punch Madara every time he tries to make fun of you for this.”

“You could kiss me _now_ ,” Hashirama breathed.

Both of them stopped halfway down the hall to stare in to each other’s eyes. It was only when he felt fingers squeezing his own that Izuna looked down at the hands clasped between them.

“Wash off the meat first?” he suggested. Hashirama looked down as well and shuddered.

“Yeah. Let’s do that first please.”

“But I get my kiss afterwards.”

“I would like that.” Hashirama smiled and it was a soft, gentle expression on a massive oak tree of a human being, a contrast that Izuna could not help but find undeniably attractive.

Now that both of them were red with matching blushes he turned for the kitchen with renewed enthusiasm. He’s never been so excited to wash someone else’s hands before but then he’d also never had such a great reward waiting for him afterwards.

He almost couldn’t wait for his other reward later when he got to punch his own brother and then hide behind Hashirama for protection.


End file.
